Two Problems
This story is about Wolfy and his fear of anything sharp and the first action Zon On, The Chase cell may be awakening this will be good or bad. A Sharp Problem (It was a sunny day at Adventure Baby and Pups were sleeping until) Chase: wake up Pups!! (Almost all wake up,but Marshall,Wolfy and Rubble) Chase: ok i know how to solve (beat with a spoon in the bowl) Marshall and Rubble: it's breakfast time already? Chase: always works, wait, Wolfy still asleep? Skye: it seems so. = Wolfy: (zzz) Skye: I think now I solve. (Skye get close to Wolfy and scream) Skye: A NEEDLE!!!! Wolfy: *ikirins* Where? (The pups laughed) Wolfy: (smiling) Don´t do that again! Marshall: (laughing) Need to see you face when he screamed Needle. Skye: Yes don´t need to be so scared about it. Ryder: Skye, Marshall you have some check ups and shot´s today! Marshall and Skye: .................................. Wolfy: that irony is not it? Marshall and Skye: SHUT UP!!! (The other Pups laughed) = (When it´s time to go the two were hiding) Ryder: Come On (he slapped in the face). Chase, Wolfy can you find them please? Chase: Chase is on the case Wolfy: Woof or awww i´m here now. (Chase find Marshall next a tree) Chase: (howls) Find Marshall (Wolfy find Skye into a hole) Wolfy: (howls) Find Skye = (No choice they got in their vehicles after a few minutes they arrived, they waited Zuma and Chase were watching a movie at the Pup Pad Ryder, Rock and Rubble were playing Rock-paper-scissors, Wolfy was watching with a certain fear, barely able to wait to get out.Skye and Marshall left the room with an angry face, after which the doctor came out and saw Wolfy there, realizing it was a wolf, asked to enter as its needs were different dogs.) Wolfy: What? Me? Doc: Yes you, come in! (After some minutes, Wolfy was somehow knocked out the doctor and pretended nothing had happened.) Ryder: and then how was it? Zuma: let me guess you twembled in fear. Wolfy: ha ha ha! so to you know zuma, I wasn´t afraid, it was like he wasn´t even there. Marshall: I don´t know how you are so upsset now, i sense like i won´t be able to sit down for weeks (A voice come to spotlight) Spotlight: Doctor, come to operation room now. You patient are waiting. Wolfy: (Glup) Well then we better go right? Ryder: Yeah, let´s back to the lookout. The Real Problem Comes... (Chase was looking Skye from distance, the same was doing Rocky in other side. Wolfy walks next to Chase.) Wolfy: You love her right? Chase: No Wolfy: Hehe big cat, you wil not conquer her stand here. Rocky: (Walk up next to the two) He will not conquer her because i Will. Chase: (Growls) no you not will !! Rocky: Let´s see about that, you are just a coward who can´t tell your feelings to anyone you don´t have any chances. Chase: (Growls even more louder) What did you say? (Chase heard something in his head) ???: You will let this mutt insult you? Chase: but i can´t do nothing, he´s right. ???: Just let me give you a help. (>:D) Chase: You are saying about the power to fight? ???: Yeah, you will demonstrate Skye you are better than him. (lie) Chase: ok i will prove to him how´s better here. ???: Thats way i like it. (think) destroy him (Out Chase mind) Rocky: Hey buddy are you alright? sorry for be so rude. Chase: Shut...........Up. Rocky: What did you say? Say it again if you are a male, SAY IT. Chase:(Chase's eyes opened and they are all blue) SHUT UP. Rocky: Chase, your eyes....are BLUE? Wolfy: (looking to Chase) No, it can´t be. Rocky: What you talking about? Wolfy: Rocky! Run fast as tou can! Rocky: I don´t give up a fight. (running after Chase) Wolfy: Don´t do it Rocky. (Rocky tried to attack the Chase, but unfortunately it took the left of Rocky paw and played against the truck.) Chase: Trash in the Trash. Rocky: So you can come with me. (Chase growls more and more after that he attacked Rocky with everything Wolfy knowing the power that Chase has, he was been forced to do something.) Wolfy: Chase, Stop It! Chase: MAKE ME! Wolfy: so you will have to forgive me. Wolfy: (said quietly) Dart Shooter = (He shot a dart which quickly took effect and chase falls asleep) (Ryder come up) Wolfy: Ryder tomorrow i need to tell you something important, for now let him sleep, tomorrow i´ll explain all.And not let the pups know. Ryder: Ok but you i´ll have to explain all this. Wolfy: I will but you need to know that will be a shock. Ryder: ok i´ll say to the other pups to sleep. Wolfy: alright. Good night Ryder Ryder: Good Night. (Wolfy took chase to his pup house and after that goes to his pup house.) = Ryder: Pups you going to bed early today, good night. Rubble: Ok at least we will wake up later tomorrow, night pups. Pups: Night. So that´s happen. in the next story (tomorrow i guess) you will understand who´s talking in chase mind and why Chase loses the control and why Wolfy is realy worried about that. See your later Pups. = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories